tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon
OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon (ガンダムエピオン Gandamuepion), conhecido simplesmente como Epyon, é um mobile suit do anime Mobile Suit Gundam Wing e junto de seu piloto Zechs Merquise é o antagonista final do anime. Após a derrota de Zechs em sua batalha final contra Heero Yuy e o Wing Zero, o que sobrou do Epyon foi recolhido por Vicious Zaoldyeck e reconstruido, passando a ser o seu principal Mobile Suit. História The King of Cartoons 2002/Gundam Wing Em 2002, Treize Khushrenada foi retirado de seus deveres como comandante da OZ e foi colocado em prisão domiciliar. Treize ficou intrigado com os Gundams e seus pilotos e então projetou um Gundam que ele chamou de Epyon. Treize tinha um senso de honra altamente desenvolvido e, portanto, projetou para ser um Mobile Suit de "duelo", equipando-o apenas com armamento de curto alcance. Treize também foi capaz de equipar o cockpit do Epyon com o Sistema Zero. Treize esperava que um piloto de Gundam aparecesse para pilotar o Mobile Suit, particularmente Heero Yuy. Assim, Treize apresentou o Epyon Gundam ao piloto de Gundam Heero Yuy, quando Heero o procurou com a intenção de assassiná-lo. Heero no entanto, não matou Treize e aceitou o Epyon. Depois de embarcar no Mobile Suit, Treize avisou Heero para não ser um 'vencedor' ao pilotá-lo, o que significa que alcançar a vitória não deveria estar em sua mente, apenas a luta em si. Quando a Fundação Romefeller lançou uma invasão no Reino de Sanc, Heero pilotou o Epyon para a batalha. Ainda não tendo dominado o Sistema Zero, no entanto, Heero sofreu um colapso quase nervoso e fugiu da batalha. O irmão de Relena, Zechs Merquise, chegou com o XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero depois de ter ouvido falar da invasão, mas já era tarde demais. Zechs e Heero duelaram no Wing Zero e Epyon, respectivamente, e lutaram até um empate. Incapaz de determinar uma vitória usando seus Sistemas Zero, ambos os combatentes cessaram. Os dois trocaram de Mobile Suits com Heero levando o Wing Zero e Zechs levando o Epyon. Logo depois, Zechs começou a pilotar Epyon, o grupo conhecido como Presa Branca, surgiu das cinzas da Facção Treize e alegou que eles defendiam as colônias. O chefe da Presa Branca, Quinze, aproximou-se de Zechs e ofereceu-lhe a liderança da Presa Branca. Zechs aceitou, usando seu nome de nascimento: Milliardo Peacecraft, e continuou a pilotar o Epyon contra as forças da nova Nação Unificada da Esfera Terrestre. Zechs usou o Epyon contra os Pilotos de Gundam na batalha final da guerra em dezembro de 2002. Nesta batalha, Zechs em Epyon, mais uma vez desafiou Heero Yuy no Wing Zero. Os dois lutaram ao redor da gigantesca estação espacial Libra. A batalha foi mais uma vez um empate quando chegaram à última seção sobrevivente de Libra, que estava caindo em direção à Terra. Levando a luta dentro de Libra, os dois lutaram até que o braço esquerdo de Epyon fosse cortado, dando a Heero uma vitória decisiva. Quando Heero/Wing Zero estava prestes a se autodestruir para destruir Libra de uma vez, Zechs convenceu Heero a sair e ele usou Epyon para destruir o reator que abastecia aquela seção da estação. Tanto Zechs quanto Epyon foram supostamente perdidos na explosão. The King of Cartoons 2003 Após os eventos de 2002, Vicious Zaoldyeck e seu grupo ainda trabalhavam nas sombras antes de desafiar o Clube Fusão. Com a ajuda do ainda vivo, Tubarov Bilmon, eles conseguiram recuperar o que restou do Epyon e o reconstruiram com sucesso (Possivelmente com o processo sendo financiado pela Família Zaoldyeck). Vicious foi visto pela primeira vez com Epyon no penúltimo arco, para a surpresa de Vinix e o Clube Fusão. Como Zechs sobreviveu a batalha de 2002 mas passou a usar o OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III, o Epyon permaneceu em posse de Vicious até os dias de hoje, recebendo ajustes e cuidados de Dexter. Tecnologia e Características de combate Este Mobile Suit foi criado por Treize Khushrenada durante o tempo em que ele foi colocado em confinamento pela Fundação Romefeller. Com base nos dados do Tallgeese e dos outros Gundams, e de acordo com a filosofia de combate, o Gundam Epyon evita as armas covardes de longo alcance em favor de um estilo cavalheiresco de combate próximo. No entanto, quando o Gundam se torna parte da Presa Branca, um par de vulcan guns é adicionado à sua cabeça. Suas principais armas são um chicote segmentado que acaba se unindo a um escudo, e uma poderosa espada de energia que é sustentada por uma conexão direta com o gerador do Epyon. Treize também instalou uma versão modificada do Sistema Zero conhecido como Sistema Epyon no cockpit, fazendo deste Mobile Suit um poderoso oponente. O Epyon também pode se transformar no modo "mobile armor" para vôos de alta velocidade e viagem espacial. Nesta forma ele se parece com um dragão mitológico, entretanto suas armas primárias são inacessíveis exceto as Garras do Epyon que são usadas para pouso nesta forma. Algumas modificações foram feitas quando Epyon foi reconstruido pelo grupo de Vicious Zaoldyeck e mais tarde melhorado por Dexter. O Epyon pode ser abastecido com energia do usuário se ele for capaz de manipular ela (Como um usuário de Ki), aumentando ainda mais as capacidades do Mobile Suit. Armamentos * Beam Sword A principal arma do Epyon, ele é conectado diretamente ao gerador do Mobile Suit através de um cabo ao invés de usar uma fonte de energia interna. Isso permite que o comprimento e a intensidade da lâmina do feixe possam ser ajustados pelo piloto e, no nível máximo, pode causar grandes danos, levando à destruição de objetos grandes. * Epyon Claw Montados nos antebraços, eles são usados como trem de pouso no modo Mobile Armor. Em combate, eles podem ser usados para rasgar a armadura inimiga. * Epyon Shield Um pequeno escudo montado no braço esquerdo, sua superfície foi tratada com revestimento anti-feixe para fornecer proteção contra ataques de energia. Se encaixa com um chicote na ponta. * Heat Rod Um chicote segmentado, alojada no escudo de Epyon. Ele pode ser usado para tropeçar ou atrapalhar oponentes e até mesmo cortar mobile suits quando aquecido. Um único golpe com esta arma pode destruir até três OZ-06MS Leo. * Vulcan Gun Adicionado mais tarde, o par de armas na cabeça pode disparar vários feixes rápidos de energia, mas com pouca força e geralmente são ineficazes contra mobile suits. No entanto, eles podem danificar áreas levemente blindadas, como os sensores, e são ideais para derrubar alvos pequenos e levemente blindados, como mísseis, veículos pequenos, etc. Recursos Especiais * Epyon System Treize tinha uma versão modificada do mortal Sistema ZERO instalado no cockpit de Epyon. O sistema funcionava da mesma forma que o do XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero, mas o Epyon faz o piloto usar um capacete especial na cabeça. A versão modificada é conhecida como Sistema Epyon. Quaisquer diferenças técnicas em comparação com o Sistema ZERO são desconhecidas. Zechs também usou uma versão modificada deste sistema para controlar os Mobile Dolls da Presa Branca. * Search Eye Montado no peito, ele coleta dados que as câmeras e antenas não podem. Características Técnicas * Classificação: Transformable Close Quarters Combat Mobile Suit * Número do Modelo: OZ-13MS * Altura Geral: 17.4 m * Peso Base: 8.5 t * Fonte de Energia: Reator de Fusão Ultracompacto * Material: Liga de Gundanium * Espaço para Tripulação: Apenas o Piloto (Cockpit no Torso) Galeria OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon TV - Front.jpg Epyon-back.jpg OZ-13MS_Gundam_Epyon_Mobile_Armor_Mode.jpg|Mobile Armor Mode Trívias * Seguindo a tradição, Epyon é a resposta de Vicious para Vinix ter posse do Wing Gundam. Visto que Vicious sempre investe nas mesmas coisas que Vinix para provar que ele é melhor em tudo. ** Diferente dos outros casos como Pokémon, Digimon ou Monstros de Duelo, Vicious obter Epyon não necessariamente foi com a principal intenção de confrontar o Wing Gundam de Vinix, visto que Vicious obteve o Mobile Suit antes de sua estreia em 2003, mas em todo o caso acabou adiantando seus planos. Categoria:Gundam Categoria:Mobile Suit Categoria:Gundam (Mobile Suit) Categoria:Robôs Categoria:Mobile Weapon